zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ganon vs. Phi Credit goes to this IP. The 22:29, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : I've got a better idea. Let's not give any more attention to these guys. --AuronKaizer ' 22:30, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : ... – ''Jäzz '' 22:45, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : You dare bring IPs into my lair? YOU -know the rest... I enjoyed this as a joke and all but lets not make it a fight.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:51, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Because it doesn't make any sense to oppose the other one while not opposing this one. And...I have no idea what to think of that IP. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : You know I like joke fights, but... -'Minish Link' 02:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Four Giants vs. Golden Goddesses The creators of Hyrule vs the creators of Termina! Well, Termina had some spill over from the Golden Goddesses but the Giants are still said to have created it on some level. Anyway, other than them being gods/creators of the two equivalent lands and the fact that they are found in groups, there aren't a bunch of little supporting similarities. It's more about the fact that they're the Gods of the two equivalent lands.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : 'Cause I'm currently playing MM. – Jäzz '' 23:19, August 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Obvious, but there isn't exactly an influx of ideas lately. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:41, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I like it enough. -'Minish Link' 01:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Not original at all. It ''is our only viable option, though, so it should pass anyway unless we get something half-decent. This oppose is with hope that we do. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Heh, the prompt worked. Anyway, eh, would probably be an oppose if we had any other fights (my own one obviously doesn't count) because it's obvious and has just one connection; but since this is the only real fight, it's good enough. The 04:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Don't see how this is not going to turn into a game vs. game fight. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Not a great suggestion but a good one. User:Coolkat100 18:36, August 31 2011 (UTC) Agahnim vs. Veran Both are major antagonists working under Ganon. Both manage to infiltrate a Royal Family. Both make use of this by having guards attack Link. Both antagonize a maiden in someway (be it kidnapping or possession) and on a different take then the norm Link rescues these maidens part way through the game instead of at the very end. Lastly they are both the only antagonists to be fought twice during the game at different points. Oni Link 22:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : -_- --AuronKaizer ' 22:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Sure. I know it bothers some people but I don't really mind if a fight is between characters who aren't obscure or if there isn't a long list of tight connections. I just want a fight between two comparable things that sounds interesting. It definitely has potential to turn into a game fight because the Oracles are unfortunately rather underplayed, but I'd rather not exclusively support single game fights for the rest of time, so yeah.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Normally, villain fights are lame, but this one works for me, oddly enough. The maiden connection is rather strained, and the first applies to several villains, but this combination of connections is decent overall and definitely unique to these characters. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : It's decently decent. – 'Jäzz ''' 00:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : No to antagonist fights. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, don't particularly care for it, but it's not bad. -'Minish Link' 02:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Sakon vs. Them They both steal from people on the night of the First Day Sakon steals the Big Bomb Bag from the Old Lady from Bomb Shop and Them steal Cow's from Romani and Cremia, they have both won twice in the Temple of Courage and my favorite similarity is they both can die if they get hit with an arrow. User:Coolkat100 : : This is just... this is just bad. – ''Jäzz '' 02:09, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I actually would somewhat like to see The Man Who Laughs fight what are obviously aliens Christmas Decorations of Unusual Size, but the connections... especially the meta connection probably shouldn't be used, maybe as an unconnected addendum to establish their level of fandom support, but not as a proper connection itself, certainly not with the rest of the ones put forward. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm not sure why but I find this quite appealing Oni Link 10:17, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Doylan vs. Floodgate Keeper Both are found in a region that is basically void of non-enemies and in ruins, since Doylan is physically on the Isle of Ruins and the Floodgate Keeper is on the boarder of Tarm Ruins. Both have a key that lowers the water level of a designated area, which Link is given. The key is then used to progress toward entering a temple of sorts. If this were to win, we would probably need to get a picture of the Floodgate Keeper, but I figured I'd throw it in anyway due to the slow week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : :The connections are there but they are such minor characters (despite having a forced encounter with them) that makes this quite a weak support. But a support nonetheless Oni Link 18:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I don't really like it all that much, mainly because I don't know who the floodgate keeper is. But I wouldn't have a problem with it being the fight. – ''Jäzz '' 18:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: :You mean to say you missed the Floodgate Keeper's epic battle and eventual defeat at the hands of Error? Oni Link 18:56, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: : I wasn't around in January of last year. I joined April 22/23. So yeah, I missed it. – ''Jäzz ' 19:02, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: o.O Somehow I thought you had been around for longer than that... Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) : : I've never cared much for minor character fights, especially when I haven't seen either of them. It's not terrible, though. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :: : No. User:Coolkat100 18:23, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia